With the explosion of social networking, cloud storage and computing, faster network speeds, and smart phones and tablets with video capability, people are capturing and sharing video in greater and greater amounts. Thus, it is not uncommon for mom or dad to capture a video of their child being dropped off at school, participating in an activity, or just running around the house with their smart phone and then immediately email the video to friends and family or post it on a social networking page. Often, however, the quality of these videos is not very good. The image is choppy and bounces around, there is little or no audio, etc. In addition, the video is not very professional looking, i.e., there is no title, introduction, sound track, etc.: Things that can be done to make even impromptu videos such as those described above compelling to even an uninterested observer if done well. So while the video is very interesting and meaningful for mom and dad, it may not be as interesting to everyone else.
As a result, there are application available that will allow a user to edit their video and generate a much more refined productions in which some of the choppiness is smoothed out, filtering is applied to enhance the video quality, sound effects are applied and synchronized with the images, a theme can be applied, etc. But often these tools require a larger investment of time than the average user is willing to commit. Unfortunately, the conventional resources required to perform such editing do not allow for quick, easy editing that can produce a more interesting and professional video. Further, conventional devices used to capture video or to share video over the internet are often resource constrained. For example, the device may be limited by processing capability, power, or other resources. As a result, the resulting video typically will lack editing or other features that would greatly improve the quality of the shared video.